If We Were a Movie
by neila cross
Summary: If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy, and I'd be the bestfriend that you'll fall in love with in the end we'd be lauging, watching the sunset fade to black, show the names, play that happy song... please read and review!


**If We Were a Movie**

_Uh oh  
there you go again  
Talking cinematic  
Yeah you  
you're charming  
you got everybody starstruck_

The students milled about around the hall as the focus suddenly became the double doors of East High. Suddenly, it opens and Troy Bolton walks in, quite slowly as if everything is going in slow motion to show emphasis. The Basketball King walks down the hall and the students stop what they are doing to gape at him in awe. He is followed by Chad Danforth, Troy's bestfriend, his hair bouncing up and down then the whole basketball team as he greets friends. A few brave fans manage to say hi to Troy and they almost fall onto a heap on the floor as he said hi back. He walks to his locker and is seen kissing Gabriella and swinging her around as she squeals and giggles madly…

_I know, how you always seem to go,  
for the obvious,  
Instead of me  
but get a ticket and you'll see  
_

Following the entrance of Troy, as if to counter his existence, Sharpay Evans walks in and behind her, Ryan Evans, her brother. Immediately, the world seemed to be blasted with ice. She struts and the students part to let her through. There must have been an invisible wind inside the school because her golden locks were quite flying behind her as she gives everyone a death glare and an invisible beat (which sounded like "Fabulous") was playing because it seems that there was a silent rhythm thumping somewhere. The angle is changed so that her retreating back is seen (and her great ass) as she moves through the crowd towards her pink locker…

_  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song _

It was homeroom and Ms. Darbus was ranting off again about cellphones as her audience drift off into their own Dreamlands thinking about this and that. Sharpay glances as Troy and sees him staring at Gabriella grinning goofily and she wanted to smack him right there and then but luckily, the bell rang and Troy had unknowingly escaped Sharpay's wrath…

_Yeah, yeah  
when you call me  
I can hear it in your voice  
Oh sure, wanna see me and tell me all about her_

Ring…ring…ring…

"Hello?"

"Sharpay!"

"Hey, I'm having a kind of 'relationship problem' with Gabriella, and _you're _the only one who can help me…"

"Oh, I'll be glad to help, what's it about?"

"Well…"

_  
La, La  
I'll be actin' through my tears  
Guess you'll never know  
that I should win an Oscar for this scene I'm in_

Troy and Gabriella made up! Thanks to the incredible and amazing (unmentioned) Sharpay Evans! The whole East High body was able to breathe again. The tension between the Most Perfect Couple was eased and everyone was happy… all except the Drama Queen of East High; after all, she deserved to be mentioned too. Yet she was the Ice Queen, so no one really cared; even if deep inside, her heart just couldn't take it any longer…

_  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song_

Troy walked the steps to Gabriella's house and decided to surprise her by climbing up the vine to her balcony. He wanted to surprise her because he just missed her so damned much! It was like 2 in the morning but he didn't care – maybe he would just watch her sleep and that would be enough for him. It sounded like he was some sick stalker but he just couldn't keep away. Troy Bolton was very much in love, and very much heartbroken…

As he landed on her balcony and slowly opened the door, he heard creaks coming from inside and moaning. _Moaning?! _He quickly barged in and saw the scene which he dreaded to see… Gabriella was naked and in the middle of a heated love session with… Jimmie "The Rocket" Zara! He nearly had a heart attack…

"**WHAT THE FUCK?!!!" **was all he managed to yell before he backed right over the edge of the balcony and fell.

_Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
And were together, it's for real, now playin'  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like somethin' more than in my mind  
I see it  
Could be amazing _

Of all people who wanted to take care of Troy as he lay in the hospital, he wanted it to be Sharpay. Nobody understood the reason behind his decision, even Sharpay herself, but she enjoyed taking care of Troy. It felt like a part of her dream was coming true; she had wanted him for so long and even if she couldn't have him completely, at least this moment would last her for a lifetime…

It took quite a long while for Troy to recuperate but Sharpay was patient, he had a pretty bad fall. That night, Troy fell and broke his neck along with a few ribs, and his left arm. Gabriella and Jimmie were gaping at him as he crashed and it took them quite a long while to call an ambulance. Sharpay was boiling mad at Gabriella for that, after all, she almost let the love of her life die there, in their backyard, as they watched.

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song_

During Troy's healing period, he and Sharpay got to know each other quite well and one day he just started to fall for her. As the months gone by, Troy was brought home and he received therapy to see if he can still walk and do stuff because the fall might have affected his spine, Sharpay was there through it all. She also became a part of the Bolton family as she went around there a lot for Troy. Then one night…

"Shar, I have something to tell you…" Troy began.

"What is it?" she asked, eyeing him curiously.

"You remember when you helped me and Gabriella make up?" he said slowly.

"Yes, why?" she replied, wondering why he brought that up, was he going to go for Gabriella _again_?

"I want you to know that, if you haven't done that for us, I wouldn't have reached this moment in my life where-"Troy was cut off because Sharpay slapped him, hard.

"What was that for?!" he cried, rubbing his throbbing cheek and Sharpay had tears in her eyes.

"Where what Troy?! Are you going back to her?! After what she's done to you!" she screamed.

"No, I was gonna say that I wouldn't reach this moment in my life where I finally realize that the love of my life was here, right beside me all along…" he said calmly.

Sharpay couldn't speak; she opened her mouth to say something but no sound came out, so she closed it and tried again, still no luck. Troy just looked at her, amusement in his eyes. Yes, he loved her; she was always the one there for him when he fell. He never really noticed it nor appreciated because he was head over heels for Gabriella. But when he fell, he knew that _she _would be the only one to make him feel better.

They stood there, the silence surrounding them and Troy placed his hand on Sharpay's cheek, wiping away her tears and slowly leaned in to kiss her. She kissed him back with all of her and sneaked her hands around his neck as the kiss became deeper. Oh, how she wanted this moment to last…

**The camera zoomed away from the couple and the screen slowly faded to black. The director yelled "cut!" and Zac Efron quickly broke the kiss, grinned at Ashley and walked towards the back of the studio where Vanessa was waiting for him… **

**Ashley stared at Troy's retreating back and wished she'd mess up the scene, just so she could do it again. If only **_**they **_**were a movie… **

_So, what do you think? Suddenly inspiration hit me as I listened to this song by Miley Cyrus and I just had to write something… please review! I know in the end it just changes from Troypay to Zashley, just so it's not confusing.. :) They were like really in a movie where Ashley Tisdale really likes Zac and she just wishes that he's hers and all.. But it just happened in the movie they were shooting.. sad.. _


End file.
